littlebluetrain67s_thomas_friendship_talesfandomcom-20200215-history
Percy in the Dark
Percy in the Dark ''is the fifth episode of Season 1 of ''Thomas' Friendship Tales. Plot Percy is tasked to help Henry and James mend one of the walls in a tunnel. Percy is to shunt the tool van inside the tunnel for the workers, but when he sees how dark it is inside he refuses to go inside. Henry tries to convince Percy that there is nothing to worry about, but James keeps on teasing Percy. Tired of the teasing, Percy goes inside the tunnel, when the generator, producing the light inside, breaks down causing all the power to go off. Poor Percy is left inside the dark tunnel, feeling scared and wanting the lights to come back on. Thomas soon approaches the tunnel on his way to collect fruit from the market, and is very surprised to see that no work has been done. Henry explains what’s going on to Thomas, who figures out that Percy has a fear of the dark. He goes inside the tunnel to talk to Percy and tells him he shouldn’t be scared and to follow him out. Percy doesn’t budge, claiming that he’s scared. Thomas goes back and tells Henry what happened. James suggests they get Edward, who Thomas goes and finds at once. Edward agrees to help and speaks to Percy in the tunnel. Percy is still afraid, but Edward tells Percy that everyone is afraid of something and to just follow his voice to get out of the tunnel, but even so, Percy still won’t move. Edward apologizes to the others that he wasn’t much help, so everyone tries to think of a new idea. Percy, still inside, hears a noise and sees a scary shape in the tunnel. Frightened, he rushes out of the tunnel, screaming all the way. Thomas and the others are surprised and glad to see him. Percy explains that a monster was inside, but Thomas says that monsters don’t exist. Then, they all hear something from the tunnel, but the “monster” ends up being Gordon who demands someone to move the van out of his way. With the tunnel finally mended, all the engines carry on their way. That night in the Yard, Thomas comes to see Percy and tells him that he used to be afraid of the dark, and that one day, Percy will get over his fear too. With that, Percy hopes to be as brave as Thomas one day and the two of them go to sleep under the night sky. Characters * Thomas * Edward * Henry * Gordon * James * Percy * Sir Topham Hatt * Bertie (cameo) Locations * The Shunting Yards * Tidmouth Sheds Trivia * This episode is based on the Bob the Builder episode, "Muck Gets Stuck." * From this episode onwards, Edward, Henry and other Adventures engines have their buffers painted. * This is the first episode not to be based on a story from the Railway Series or the Television Series. * Stock footage from Elephants and Bootlaces and A Really Useful Engine is used. Category:Season 1 Episodes